The Last Scolarian (Race of Time)
by HDDNeptuneFTW
Summary: Sonic's past from the Skarus dimension still haunts him. But when the person who ruined his life comes back, Sonic must go back to Skarus with his friends to escape from imminent danger. This is my first fanfic so R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**How's evryone doing? I'm HDDNeptuneFTW, and this is my first fanfic. Constructive criticism and ideas are aappreciate, so make sure to leave a comment!**

 **Alright, so this is obviously a story about Sonic, many people know about him noe, but they don't k ow where he came from or who his family was. The beginning of this story is Sonic's past, at it eventually merges into the future. This fanfic will get pretty graphic, just a warning.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

" _ **I was about 10 feet away from the house when I heard the scream. I ran as fast as I could back home and opened the door, only to see the very scene that would haunt my dreams forever."**_

"Hey, Sonic, race ya back home!"

"Yeah right, Manic. You're still gonna lose."

"Bet you I'll win."

"Bet you _I'll_ win."

"Bet you're a loser."

"Bet you're an idiot."

Sonia stepped in front of Manic and I. "Would you two just shut up?"

Manic rolled his eyes. "When you stop complaining about getting mud on your clothes is the day I'll stop talking."

"It wasn't my fault!" Sonia whined. "You're the one who decided to take a shortcut through the woods. You said it would be faster! Now look at my clothes! They're RUINED!

I sigh. "Look, if I carry you back home, will you stop moaning about it?"

Sonia thought for a moment. "Fine, but if you drop me, I swear by Chaos you will never see the light of day again."

"Sure thing." I picked up Sonia and turned to Manic. "Oh, and by the way, that race? You've already lost." Before Manic could reply, I took off at full speed towards the house. I could hear Manic shouting at me as I left him in the dust.

Suddenly, Sonia tensed up in my arms.

"Stop." I would have laughed had I not seen the look in her eyes. "What is it?" I asked.

"I don't know, but something's wrong." Sonia scanned the area. I learned to trust Sonia instincts. I didn't know how, but she just knew that sort of stuff.

"Well, we should check on Mom and Dad, then. But stay here. I'll let you know if there's any problems." I suggested. She nodded, and I set her down.

I was about 10 feet away from the house when I heard the scream. I ran as fast as I could back home and opened the door, only to see the very scene that would haunt my dreams forever.

Mom was on the floor, bleeding to death. Dad was next to her, but he had already died from a bullet wound.

I ran over to Mom. "What happened?!"

"It was him," Mom said. "Slade came in, looking for you. Jules tried to stop him, but was killed. He's still out there, looking for you."

"Who is Slade?" I asked.

"Slade is very dangerous. He's been experimenting on people for years, trying to make an unstoppable army."

"But why does he want me?"

Mom smiled. "Because you're special. You have something in you that no one has, and Slade wants it." I was on the verge of tears. Dad was dead, and Mom was dying. And there was nothing he could do. Mom smiled at me. "You two stay together, and don't ever get separated." Her last dying words were, "Go. Don't ever forget who you are." With one last breath, she died.

I was in shock. Both my parents were dead. Sonia, Manic, and I were the only ones left. Manic! I realized that he was still in the forest when we got home.

I stood up. There was nothing left here. I had to find Sonia and Manic, and find a way to survive, all without running into Slade. I walked out the door and stopped on the stairs.

Manic and Sonia were on their knees, with two men holding guns to their heads. But what really scared me was the man standing behind him.

He had long, slate-coloured hair that flowed down his midnight black leather jacket. Pinned on his jacket were three gold stars. His eyes were the most unsettling of all. They were swirling vortices of black and red, always moving. They were eyes that looked like they could stare into the souls of others. It was Slade.

"Hello there, little hedgehog. Glad to see you could finally make it." He smiled genuinely, as if he had never committed a crime in his life. But I knew better.

"What do you want from me?" I asked carefully. I couldn't risk losing Sonia and Manic. They were the only two I had left.

"I don't have time to explain to someone like you," he said coldly. "Just come along and nobody gets hurt."

I didn't move. I couldn't move. Seeing that I was not moving, Slade frowned.

"I see you need some incentive," he said. He turned to the man holding Manic. "Shoot him."

Before I could react, a loud bang sounded, and Manic collapsed.

I couldn't think. I couldn't move. I was speechless.

Slade smiled again. "Have you made up your mind? Or does your sister need to die, too?" The man behind Sonia pulled the trigger ever so slightly. "If you agree, I promise not to kill her."

There was no way out of this. "I'll go," I said. Sonia looked at me, tears in her eyes. I knew she didn't want me to go. Yet I had no choice. It was either I went, or she died and I'd be eventually caught.

"Good for you," Slade said. "Come with me. We have much to do." He walked into the woods. I reluctantly followed him. Slade turned around slowly before leaving, a sinister grin on his pale face. "Shoot her."

"What?! You said you wouldn't shoot her!" I yelled. "Your promised!"

"That's rule number one of becoming a soldier in my army: Promises are empty. They hold nothing."

A single shot rang out in the air, and I caught a glimpse of Sonia, suffering the same date as Manic. Then a bag was put over my head and everything went black.

* * *

 **So, how was the first chapter? Oh, and don't worry, some moments in this fanfic get pretty dark. Like I said, this is my first fanfic, so R & R!**

 **Signing off,**

 **HDNFTW**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to find myself chained to a table. All around me were various machines and devices. Great.

I was still in shock. I had nowhere to run, no one to go to. Everyone I knew was dead. My whole family, killed right in front of my eyes. All because of that Slade guy.

"Well, well. Look who's awake." Speak of the devil. Slade walked in, alone. "Since you're finally up, we may begin."

I frowned. "Begin with what?"

Slade smiled. "You, of course! We have to turn you into the most powerful warrior that the world has ever seen."

"I don't like fighting, nor would I want to fight for you," I said. "Besides, I've never fought anyone before, so I have no experience whatsoever."

Slade motion for a doctor to come in. "Sonic, I chose you because I saw that you had lots of potential. You have an amazing amount of passion and willpower. Not only that, but you are the last remaining Mobian from Scolaras."

I froze. " What do you mean, the last? There's at least forty of us."

"Why do you think I killed your family? You're quite the hard hedgehog to find. I had the whole town destroyed before I came to get you. After all, I can't have anyone else like you. You have to be...Original."

I glared at him. "You heartless son of a-"

"Now, now, let's not get all riled up here. Do you see that IV sticking out of your arm?" I looked over to see a tube in my left arm. "That is where we will change you into a warrior. All we have to do is put you to sleep." Slade pulled out a syringe with a glowing gold liquid.

"You should be honoured," he continued. "I made a special one just for you, and only two of them exist. I'm testing the first on you."

"I would never work for the likes of you," I spat.

"We'll see about that." The doctor put the serum into my IV. Suddenly, I felt myself fading rapidly.

"When you wake up, you will think much differently," Slade said, right before I slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

" **So, it seems that it's finally happened."**

" _What? What happened? And who are you?"_

" **I am merely your will and conscience."** _A bright, golden light appeared._ " **And it seems Slade has finally caught up to you."**

" _I don't want to be one of his soldiers. I just want to be me."_

" **As I am your will, I know how you feel. I can help you, but only if you trust me."**

" _Trust you?"_

" **Your willpower is probably the strongest anyone has ever had. It's strong enough to fight against Slade's serum. You can fight against his control, potentially creating a new power.**

" _I guess…"_

" **You guess? Sonic, you have to completely trust me."**

 _I nodded. "I'm putting all my faith in you."_

" _ **Good."**_ _The light got brighter and brighter, to the point where I had to shield my eyes._ " _ **Now, let's see what you can do."**_

* * *

I woke up again. The only thing different was that the whole room was tinted gold. I was still on the same table, but I was no longer chained down. I guess they expected me to obey their every command. Huh.

The table was pretty uncomfortable, so I got off and walked to the nearest exit. I started walking out the door.

 **Are you that stupid?**

"What? Who's there?" I asked.

 **Didn't you remember our last conversation?**

"Oh, so you're real."

 **Like I said, I'm your will and conscience. If you strengthen me, I can take a physical form. And stop talking to me out loud. You sound insane.**

I tried to talk to, well, myself in my mind. " _Like this?"_

 **Yes. Now actually think about what you're doing right now.**

" _Um...Walking?_

 **And where are you going?**

" _Out?"_

 **Don't you think you should be careful where you're going? After all, you're in the middle of a place you've never been in. Plus, this is probably Slade's place.**

I frowned. " _Well yeah, but what else can I do? I'm trapped here, and my eyes are trippin' out._

 **Your eyes are the key, Sonic. Look at that mirror on your left.**

I turned away from the door and looked to the mirror. I saw my reflection and I was surprised.

My eyes were glowing gold. They weren't like that before. That's why everything was gold when I woke up.

On my arm were black marks, resembling tiger marks that ran all the way from my hand to my shoulder. They glowed a very faint green colour.

 **You have to get used to seeing like this, or not being able to see at all. You're eyes are very special. You can see things other people can't, and use that info to make yourself stronger. But because Slade gave you this power, you should use it carefully and only when needed.**

It would be cool to use my new eyes, but I would rather not use something Slade gave me. Yet I would have to use it if I wanted to get out.

I turned around back to the door and looked both ways before walking out.

The exit was in sight, about two feet away, when the doctor walked out from one of the cells. I backed up, but he saw me.

"I see you're awake," he said. "But I'll just put you right back where you belong." The doctor pulled out a blue button and pressed it. At first I thought his button was broken or something. But then I felt it.

It was like something was trying to take over my mind, telling me to go back to the room. I closed my eyes and fought it, and eventually won out.

I opened my eyes again. "You can't control me…Um…" I looked at his lab coat, searching for a name. Just then, a name popped up above his head, along with lots of other information about him. "Quintus," I finish.

The doctor looked startled. "How are you not under my control? And how do you know my name?"

"I knew your name because-" I stopped. How did I know his name? Stuff like that doesn't just pop up from thin air like that. Maybe it's the eyes. "-Because that's just how life works."

Before he could ask any more questions, I punched him in the jaw, knocking him out. Wait, since when did I know how to fight? Maybe that's part of the whole serum, too?

In his lab pocket was a syringe, which looked exactly the same as the one used on me. Could this be the second serum?

"I would put that down if I were you." Slade walked out in front of me.

"Why would I give it to you?" I said.

"That's the second serum. I can only make two, and I already used the first one on you."

"No," I said bluntly.

"No?" Slade frowned. "We'll see about that." His eyes started to glow green.

Slade's mind control was much more powerful than the one Quintus used. I had to resist the urge to hand it to him.

With all my strength, I threw the serum at the ground. The glass syringe shattered on impact, splattering the gold substance all over the gray concrete floor.

Slade's eyes changed to a murderous red as he looked at the serum in anger.

I rushed at Slade and tackled him into the wall. The wall cracked, and Slade was knocked out. I was starting to like these powers.

I dragged him away from the wall and went to leave. As I left, I heard a small whimper from my right.

There was a small dog in a black metal cage. It had small bird wings and gold horns. It pawed at the cage and gave me a sad look. I didn't really have a choice whether to free it or not. I picked up Quintus' key card and swiped it on the lock. It fell off, and the creature jumped out of the cage, licking my legs.

I smiled. "Good boy, now let's get out of here." When I was sure no one was looking I made a mad dash for the exit and ran into the fresh air. I felt so free I almost ran straight off the edge.

Stopping my run, I realised I was about a mile away from the exit. I shouldn't have got here so fast. Did I have super speed too? Once again, I assumed it was from the serum.

"Stop right there!" Ten men in armor came up behind me. Their tattoos on their arms glowed. With a start, I realised they were the same ones I had. Theirs' glowed brighter, though. Maybe they were under control or something."Come with us, or we'll throw you off."

I weighed my chances. Either I jumped, or they would take me in, probably chain me up again and inject some other weird stuff. Looking below me, I saw that the ground was _very_ far, and there was lava flowing down. Wait, lava? Who builds their base on top of a volcano?

I was considering going back and figuring out a plan when the dog barked. He turned to me and started glowing. Then in a flash of light, he was three times bigger, with black, feathery wings.

Cool.

Without hesitating, I jumped onto the creature's back and it took off, diving towards the ground below. At the last second, he pulled up and flew over the rocky terrain below. We had escaped.

"That was amazing! What should I call you?"

"I don't know, something not embarrassing?"

"You can talk?!" I asked.

"Of course, I can. All Karyiens can talk."

"Well, let's call you… Icarus?"

"Didn't he fall from the sky?"

"Um…"

"Well, it's better than nothing. Sounds good to me," Icarus said.

With that, we continued flying towards this city. I had a feeling life would be a _lot_ harder.

* * *

We didn't get very far before a shimmering wall literally appeared in front of us. Icarus had to take a sharp turn to avoid crashing into it.

"What is that?" I asked.

"It looks like a forcefield, but I doubt that. It seems too precise," Icarus stated. "Maybe it does something else?"

As if on cue, the barrier turned into a swirling, purple void. Oh great, a portal.

"Should we go in?" I ask.

"We're still close to Slade's lab, so it would be best to get as far away as possible from there,"Icarus stated. "Did you try tracing it?"

"How?"

If it was possible for him to roll his eyes, he would have. "Just look closer at it. You're eyes are pretty sharp, so you should be able to see where the other end is."

I shrugged. "I'll try." I focused on the portal, and a stream of numbers appeared. I focused harder, and the words turned into letters.

"Skarus," I say.

Icarus cocked his head. "What?"

"The portal leads to another dimension," I explained. "The name of it is Skarus. It's a one use portal, so it's now or never."

"Well, let's go." Icarus spread his wings and flew through the portal.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back, and I'm not dead! I've been really busy writing essays and making YouTube intros and stuff, but I'm still here.**

 **For those of you wondering, the first couple of chapters are explaining Sonic's past. Eventually, the story will skip to the present.**

 **Before we begin, I just want to say thanks for all the support you guys have given me. It REALLY means alot to me!**

 **Now, let us continue with the story.**

* * *

I pushed my way through the throng of people and monsters, with Icanus leading the way.

I couldn't see anything because my eyes were closed. I didn't want to risk getting caught, so I acted like I was blind. Some people took pity on me and gave me stuff, not knowing that I wasn't really blind. I only opened my eyes for the important things, like getting back home from the city. If I opened my eyes in the city, people could tell, even if I put glasses on. Maybe I had some gold aura, or it was my tattoos. Apparently they glow, too.

This dimension, unlike Mobius, was human. When I came through the portal, I also became human. My hair was dark brown with a small patch of blue in the front. My eyes, however, stayed the same. They still glowed gold, and I still hadn't got used to all the random information that came with them.

This city would have been great had it not been filled with crime. It's pretty much ruled by this guy named Tyrus who calls himself an emperor. His laws are extremely unfair, but no one rises up to challenge him. The last few who did 'mysteriously' disappeared.

A few years ago, I came here. About the week I arrived, there was an incident with the gate at the heart of the city. Apparently, that gate controlled who came through another dimension. As a result the whole city started to fill with monsters. Since they didn't destroy anything, Tyrus allowed them to stay.

On one of the rare occasions I opened my eyes in the city, I saw a sign promoting a rebel force, who called themselves Halon. I wanted to join, but I didn't want to risk my identity.

The next week, I decided to seek out Halon. They were on the last corner of the city in a warehouse, as my eyes told me. I closed my eyes as I walked into the warehouse with Icarus.

The first thing I sensed were two guards at the door, who immediately spotted me. I would have run away, but that would make me look suspicious.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" one of the guards asks.

"I-I just wanted to join Halon," I stammered.

"Aren't you that blind kid from the street? We don't take in cripples. We take real soldiers." The two guards started to take me out when gunshots rang out.

The two hesitated. "Wait here," they said. They ran off in the direction of the sound.

The guards hadn't come back for 10 minutes. I was getting bored standing there, so I decided it would be better to go in. Just a look would hurt, right?

"Are you sure about that?" Icarus said. "We might be walking in on some sensitive material here."

"Well, I'm not leaving without a proper answer." I decided to open my eyes as I walked down the corridor. I picked up three throwing knives that were on the wall. I had practiced throwing knives, and I was deadly accurate when it came to them. A gun would be more convenient, but I didn't like guns.

Not since that day.

I almost walked past the control room without looking inside. Thankfully, my eyes told me there was lots of people in there. I took a glance inside.

There was about twelve people inside. Eight of them were standing against the wall with their hands behind their heads. Three men were pointing guns at them, while another poured through the database. They were holding them hostage.

I backed away from the doorway. I had to get help, but I didn't know who to go to. No one would help the rebels out of fear of being killed. I could have taken them all out, but there was four of them, and three of them had guns. I was about to pull the knives inside my jacket when a voice spoke behind me.

"What do you think you're doing in here?" I put on my glasses and turned around to see two more soldiers. They wore the same uniform as the others in the room. "This is private business. We need you to leave."

I didn't move. If they carried me into the room, I could getter a better shot at the soldiers in the room. I walked past them.

The soldiers looked closer at me. "Are you blind? The room is the other way." The first soldier put his hand on my shoulder. I immediately sprang into action.

I pulled off my glasses and spun around stabbing the first guy in the chest. Before the second one could shoot, I kicked the gun out of his hands and put a knife to his neck.

"Who are you guys?" I asked.

"W-we work for Tyrus the emperor!" The guard said.

"Why are you here?" The guard didn't answer, so I pressed the knife harder.

"We're on a mission!" He said. "We were sent to get rid of Halon. Please don't kill me!"

I thought for a moment, then pushed him away. "Take your friend and leave." He nodded and left hurriedly with his friend.

"Why didn't you kill him?" Icarus asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know, he just seemed innocent."

Turning back to the room, I took off my glasses. If I took out the first one, the other two would just shoot me. An idea sprang into my head. There was four people in the room, but the one at the computer wasn't armed. That only left three.

"Icarus, do you think you can take one of them down?"

He gave me an annoyed look. "I could take down a whole army."

I rolled my eyes. "Then take two of them. The ones on the right. I'll take the one on the left."

Icarus nodded. "On my count."

I frowned. "Why not mine?"

"Because you can't count."

"Do I look illiterate to you?"

"You act like it."

"I am so sick of your atti-"

"Onetwothree-GO!" Icarus bolted into the room. He jumped into the first guy, bit his neck, then did the same to the second. Before the third could shoot him, I threw a knife at him. The blade stuck into his neck, and he immediately collapsed.

I turned to Icarus and sighed. "Seriously?" Icarus wasn't paying attention. He stared at the glass. I followed his gaze to see the last captor, who had noticed the chaos.

Apparently, there were _four_ armed people in the room.

He lifted his gun, and pointed it at me. Then the shot went off.

I braced for the bullet and the pain, but it never came. I opened one eye to see the man collapse. Turning around, I saw the reason why.

The other guy, the one I had saved, was holding his gun. He lowered it and looked at me. "I owed you one."

"Thanks," I said.

I looked back to the hostages. They seemed to be alright. Two of them had already went back to check the computer, while others started to clean up. One of them walked up to me. I guessed he was the commander, as he had an air of professionalism about him.

"So, who exactly are you?" he asked me.

"Sonic," I said.

"And why, may I ask, are you glowing? And what's wrong with your eyes?"

"It's a long story," I told him.

"I can wait," he replied. Oh great, he was one of _those_ guys…

"I only came to join. If you let me join, I'll tell you my story."

He thought for a moment. "You need more training, but you would be a great agent." He smiled. "Welcome to the team."

That was a lot easier than I thought it would be. Well, apart from the whole hostage situation, of course.

"So, what's your story?" He asked. I sighed, and told him what had happened, ever since Slade came on my birthday. By the time I had finished, everyone in the room was listening. There was silence.

Finally, one of the spoke. "I'm sorry to hear that." The voice belong to a girl, who was standing next to her. I searched for information with my eyes, and found what I was looking for.

"It's alright, Zia. At least I made it here."

Zia jumped at the sound of her name. "How did you know that?"

"My eyes give me lots of information," I replied.

The commander leaned forward. "Well then, who am I, and what is my age?"

I looked at him for a few seconds. "You're Wallace Smith, and you're 32 years old."

He sat back in his chair. "Interesting...Can they do anything else?"

"I can use weapons with perfect aim and run at the speed of sound. But only with my eyes open."

"Well, I'm glad you came here." He stood up started to walk down the hallway. "Follow me. I'll show you where you'll stay, so you can train with us."

"Can Icarus stay, too?" I asked.

"He looked at the Karien. "As long as he doesn't cause trouble."

Icarus nodded. "Don't worry, Wallace, I'll stay out of the way."

Wallace stared at Icarus, then cleared his throat. "J-just call me chief."

Before he left, Wallace turned to the soldier who saved my life. "And what is your name?"

"Vacen, sir," he replied.

"Well then, Vacen, I appreciate your act of bravery. How would you like to join Halon? We could use an insider."

Vacen hesitated, then spoke, "It would be an honor."

Wallace welcomed him to the team, and soon, training began.

* * *

"Sir, the subject has opened his eyes again."

"Have you tracked his whereabouts yet?" He was getting impatient. It didn't take this long to find one person.

"He seems to have entered another dimension, sir."

He frowned. "And where, exactly, is this dimension?"

"I will locate it, sir."

The man stepped out from the shadows, his long silver hair behind him. His red eyes pierced through the darkness. That hedgehog would be his.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! Sorry the chapters are so short, I'll try to make the next one** _ **much**_ **longer.**

 **Rate and Review!**

 **~HDN**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's me! So I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewed the story, it really means alot to me. Also, I wanted to shout out Golf Uniform November, who gave me a heads up in some plot holes in my story. Most of the things he mentioned will be fixed, while others were already planned in future stories. By the time I upload this chapter, the previous one should be revised.**

 **I also said that Sonic could use any weapon with perfect accuracy. I actually meant to type that he could use knives with perfect accuracy, but I guess I was too tired and just looked over it.**

 **Now let's get to the story, cuz there's a major plot twist ;)**

 **From here, the story will be switching POV's a lot, so if it's too confusing, let me know.**

* * *

 **Slade POV**

Slade stepped through the portal, letting the swirling light close behind him. His assistant followed him, looking at a tablet.

The area was full of flowers, bursting with many colours. Grass swayed in the breeze, and wind whistled through the willow trees. It was so peaceful here.

He hated peaceful.

"Where are we?" He asked the young soldier.

"We're in the Skarus dimension. According to one of our sources, a young boy was spotted here. He seems to match Sonic's description." A smile grew on Slade's face. The soldier continued, "But it's ruled by some guy named Tyrus. He's quite the tyrant, I guess that's where he gets his name from. His soldiers practically watch every street corner."

Slade's smiled melted into a frown. How could he get Sonic if Tyrus had eyes all over the place? Then a thought occured in his head. If Tyrus had eyes all over the place, how had he not caught Sonic yet? He must have at least heard of someone like him. He sighed. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Slade needed help finding him. And if it required getting the help of Tyrus, then so be it.

"Where is this Tyrus?"

The soldier pointed ahead. "In the heart of the city, there's a large mansion, surrounded by walls. He should be in there."

"Then by all means, let us go there. I'll need some extra force with me, just in case."

* * *

It was dawn by the time Slade arrived at the house of Tyrus. He walked briskly down the pathway leading to the large structure, his piercing red eyes scanning for hostiles. What kind of ruler had no guards at his own dwelling?

As soon as he arrived, Slade realized why. The whole courtyard was full of people, talking and drinking wine with each other. There was some sort of celebration going on, because there were decorations everywhere. It was a shame he wasn't invited.

Casting a glance up, he noticed that only one window in the intricate building was illuminated. He estimated the window was on the 3rd floor, maybe the second room from the left. Making a mental note of the location, Slade skirted around the courtyard and moved to the back area of the building.

* * *

 **Third Person**

Tyrus was trying to relax when a soldier burst through the door. Was it too hard to give a man a break?

Mildly annoyed, he turned around. "Is this important?"

"Yes, sir," the soldier panted. After he caught his breath, he stood upright. "It's about the kid, Sonic."

Tyrus narrowed his eyes. "Go on."

"Well, he took out all the soldiers except me and the decoys in about a couple of seconds."

"How is that possible?" Tyrus questioned. No one could do that by themselves, let alone a blind kid.

"Well, we figured out he wasn't blind. He's hiding a power that could prove very useful to us."

Tyrus thought over the situation. "I could either recruit him, or have him killed. He's a large threat to my organization."

"I would prefer that you not kill the boy," said a voice from behind a pillar."

Tyrus bolted upright. "Show yourself!" He shouted.

"Now, now, calm yourself. There's no need to shout." The owner of the voice stepped out from the shadows, and his red, swirling eyes seemed to pierce through the darkness.

"Who are you?" Tyrus asked warily.

"My name is Slade and, well, you seem to have something of mine that I would like to have back," he stated.

"And what is it that you want?"

"The boy," Slade said.

"Sonic?" He asked. "No, you can't have him."

Slade chuckled. "That's a shame. I guess you won't be living to see tomorrow." He snapped his fingers, and 10 figures stepped out from the shadows. "Bring. The boy. To me."

His eyes were like those of demons, woven with hate and malice. It was almost terrifying. Just looking into them told him that ignoring him would be a _very_ regrettable choice.

He made the only choice he could. "You can have him."

A smiled crept slowly across the man's porcelain face. "Call your 'assistant' and tell him to bring Sonic here."

Tyrus picked up the phone and dialed a number.

* * *

Wallace looked at the kid carefully. "Hey Sonic, you said you could run fast, right?" He nodded. "Do you mind getting some supplies from the store for us? Just to test your speed. Besides, we could use a few extra boxes of ammunition."

Sonic shrugged. "Anything you need." With that, he walked out the door. Then, in a flash of gold, he was gone. Well, he wasn't lying about his speed.

Just as the door shut, Wallace's phone rang. Picking up the phone, he responded to the caller. "What do you need, sir?" For a moment the voice of the man on the other line was silent. Finally, he spoke. "Vacen told me about the kid. I want him here now."

"Yes, sir." He hung up the phone and stood there for a moment. He took in everything that had happened.

And everything that was about to happen.

* * *

Sonic's POV

I arrived at the store within about ten seconds. Icarus followed me inside the doors, and I looked at the numerous shelves. I couldn't bring myself to start picking items off of the shelf, and I didn't really know why.

 **What do you mean, you don't know why?**

" _What do_ _ **you**_ _mean? Is it obvious?"_

I felt like my conscience would have facepalmed.

 **You know, normally you go to the grocery store with something, so you know what to buy. That** _ **something**_ **is called A LIST.**

" _Well, I guess that thought didn't occur to me."_

My conscience sighed. **Man, your feet are** _ **way**_ **faster than your brain.**

Ouch.

I looked at Icarus. "We have a problem."

"Well it's about time," he replied. He didn't look too concerned.

"Let me guess, you knew I forgot something?"

He snorted. "When you go to the store, you should know what you're buying. For goodness sakes, you don't even know if this is the right store!"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you had enough common sense to handle that."

I sighed, exasperated. "Let's just go back." We turned around and out the doors. Once we were out of sight, I broke into a run.

I glanced at my arms as I ran back. The tattoos hadn't faded at all on either side. In fact, it looked as if there was more stripes. I would have to buy a sweater or something to cover them up.

Just thinking about the fact that I finally belonged somewhere made me somewhat happy. But I still had this nagging feeling that this group had other motives.

They welcomed me pretty quickly, and they were more interested in my powers than anything else. And on top of that, they took in Vacen just as fast. He was 100% working for Tyrus before. He was pretty much a traitor yet they took him in so eagerly. Something wasn't adding up.

With that on my mind, I stepped into the building.

To say that the whole place was empty would be an understatement. Every paper and piece of equipment had disappeared, and there was no sign of life. Deserted was more like it.

I took a step inside. I ran pretty fast, and I was gone for barely even five minutes. How did they leave so fast? Had they even left? Was it even real in the first place? I took another step, and suddenly I felt something, or someone, behind me. On instinct, I moved.

A black dart whizzed past my head and embedded itself into the wall. The owner of the gun lunged at me from the shadows. Dodging the assailant, I ran out the door with Icarus at my side.

I didn't stop running until I ran into a forest, getting myself lost. Everything looked the same here, and I had already forgotten which direction I came from. I slowed down to take in the scenery.

The forest was pretty much your average forest. Apart from the bluish tree leaves, strange shadows hiding behind bushes, and oddly coloured bushes hiding the shadows, everything seemed normal.

At that moment, a shuffling noise came from behind one of the oddly coloured bushes. I realized that maybe those strange shadows weren't exactly part of the landscape.

 **Took you long enough.**

" _Jeez, you already know I'm slow, alright?"_

I was interrupted by a red flash in the corner of my eye.

* * *

 **Third Person**

Wallace was shaking with anger, his veins bulging in his neck. "You had one job: to SHOOT the target. WAS THAT SO HARD?"

The boy in front of him trembled. "I-i-I'm s-sorry, sir," he stuttered.

Wallace started pacing back and forth. "Tyrus is going to kill me. All we were supposed to do is bring the boy to him. That was _it_. Now he's gone, and Tyrus is going to kill us all."

The sound he was dreading to hear finally sounded: his phone. Wallace didn't even have to look at the caller ID to know it was him.

"What's taking so long?" The other end on the phone snapped.

With a strangled gulp, Wallace straightened up and spoke clearly into the device. "He's gone. The target ran away when we tried to tranquilize him."

Dead silence hung over the phone line. "Then a voice seething with anger replied, "Get off of the phone. I'll deal with you tomorrow." Then the line cut.

* * *

Despite his anger, Tyrus felt a sinking fear in his heart. He didn't know what Slade was capable of, but it wasn't going to be good. Yet he steeled himself and turned to him, putting the phone down.

"We have lost the target."

The temperature dropped 10 degrees. Tyrus could _feel_ the anger radiating off of Slade.

He spoke four words: "You have failed me." He pulled out something small and silver: a gun. Slade raised the gun and aimed it at Tyrus.

Tyrus had just enough time to process what was happening and move before the gunshot went off. Though the bullet missed any major arteries, it still cut the side of his face.

"Stay out of my way," Slade said. Then he and his group of attackers left.

Even through his pain, Tyrus swore one thing:

He would get revenge in some way, no matter the cost.

* * *

 **That's all! Sorry I update so slow; there's so many tests I have to take and grades to maintain. But I'm not dead yet!**

 **For those who haven't figured it out yet, Icarus is based off of Trico from The Last Guardian, except he's half dog, half eagle.**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review!**

 **~HDNFTW**


	5. Update

Hey guys, it's me, typing on my phone at 3 in the morning. This isn't exactly a chapter.

Don't worry, I'm not stopping production of this fanfic. It's just that all the ideas I've had for this story just aren't matching up, and it's going too fast. Soooo, I'm deleting everything.

Now I know it sounds insane, but reading back on all my previous chapters, I feel like there isn't enough background on Sonic. Like why he's so special that he is the only one spared, or how he's the only one getting the new serum.

Forget everything you read in the previous chapters, because there will be much more detail and description in this story.

So I will be starting over. Most of the story will be the same, but expect better writing and more detail. Update times will be shorter. Sorry for making you wait so long, I haven't had much time between my YouTube life and my actual life to write more chapters.

See you in the next chapter!

~HDNFTW


End file.
